


Biggest Fan

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, TW Knife, TW obsession/fan obsession, TW stalking elements, Writing Prompt: Biggest Fan, tw death, tw murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: "I am his biggest fan"A story about a stalker fan and the one they are stalking. It's only short because it was a writing prompt game I did with a friend and could only use one page of a notebook. The prompt was Biggest Fan.
Kudos: 10





	Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the TW in the tags before proceeding. If you feel I forgot a TW please let me know

I am his biggest fan. I helped him with everything. I should have been his priority but I was thrown to the side. Not again, I will show him. I will show him that he belongs to me, that he is mine. Any second now he'll return home. Any second now. I'll wait quietly once he returns, I'll wait until he's asleep and then I'll show him he belongs to me. 

The front door clicks open. He's home. Not much longer. He will go to his bedroom. It's late and I knew he would be exhausted. Just a little longer

Hours pass, there are no sounds. Not anymore, he must be asleep. Carefully, quietly, I creep from the linen closet that served as my hiding place. Knife clenched tightly in my hand, I crept to his room. The house was dark but I knew the way. Soon he'll be mine, no one else's. His bedroom door was ajar, I pushed it open. I can see his sleeping form lying in his bed. Soon he was going to be mine. Nerves began to get to me. No, this must be done, he will be mine. I kneel beside the bed, and down the knife came but it didn't feel right. I was expecting resistance from his body but it felt like I hit a pillow.

A knife was to my throat, his lips at my ear.

"Keonhee, you didn't hide yourself well enough," Seoho's voice echoed as the blade drew across my neck. 

I was his biggest fan. He was meant to be mine but now I will be forever his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment and kudos ^_^


End file.
